fazbear_entertainment_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Phone Guy
Phone Guy is the deuteragonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He was an employee who works for the establishment Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. Players dispute whether or not the Phone Guy is actually an ally, as it seems odd that he insists that they stay and downplays the situation instead of telling them to quit or leave immediately. While he may be a forced ally, he is the only one the player has. Personality In the first game, Phone Guy is somewhat nonchalant, with absolutely no explanation as to why. Throughout the game, he does his best to inform the player that there's "really nothing to worry about," despite the obvious danger of being killed by the animatronics. It is unknown if he is obligated to lie to the guards, or if he is simply trying to make Mike feel better, although the latter is more likely. He seems to be very hesitant and awkward at times, often stuttering and laughing nervously, implying that he might be worried about the possibility of someone hearing his warnings and advice regarding the animatronics. Of course, it is also likely that he is generally anxious and on edge due to the thought of imminent danger on his conscience. In the second game, Phone Guy seems to be genuinely comfortable with working at his job and doesn't seem to be concerned about the animatronics being hostile. This is likely because he was working the day shift during the time, and did not truly understand the danger until taking over the night watch. The only time he ever shows a sense of urgency in his voice is on Night 6's phone call, but tries hard to maintain his composure in tense situations. Despite this, he still makes a point to give the player advice for surviving the first few nights, but also maintains that the restaurant is dedicated to employee safety, and that "there is nothing to worry about", which obviously isn't true for the protagonist. In the third game, the original Phone Guy in the training tapes is unchanged for the most part though, here, he is a lot more formal and less expressive, likely because he is speaking as an instructor rather than talking to the player off-hours. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 1 He is the previous security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who worked in the Office sometime prior to the events of the game. He helps the player by providing information about the behaviors of the animatronicsat the start of each night until Night 4, which is his final message. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Phone Guy makes his appearance in the second game, reprising his role as deuteragonist to the player. He acts mostly the same way as in the first game, giving the player helpful tips on the basic mechanics of the game. From Night 1, up until Night 6, Phone Guy will call and leave a message. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Phone Guy also appears in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, only present in the training tapes found by Phone Dude, starting on the beginning of Night 2. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Phone Guy does not appear in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 However, it is possible to hear his first phone call from the first game as an ambient sound, edited as low-pitched and played in reverse. Ultimate Custom Night Phone Guy finally returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters. Phone Guy will call at random into the Office, and the player will only have a brief amount of time to mute his call. If the player fails to mute the call in time, the mute button will disappear completely, and they will be forced to listen to the call in its entirety. This can be very problematic, as it can be both distracting for the player and also agitating to sound-sensitive animatronics, such as Music Man. The mute button can appear in any location on the screen, following no pattern and based seemingly on pure randomness. This can make it difficult for an unprepared player to respond to his calls, and as such, the player must remain cautious. The challenges in which Phone Guy is present are as follows: *Pay Attention 1 *Pay Attention 2 *Old Friends *Chaos 2 *Chaos 3 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Phone Guy himself returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, in the form of his phone calls from the first three Five Nights at Freddy's being recycled for their respective levels, being FNAF 1, FNAF 2, and FNAF 3. Category:Characters